iledesdefisextremesfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Bras Cassé/@comment-26995049-20161218222415
Chris: (Voice over, Recapping last episode) Last time on Total Drama Pahkitew Island, it was an all-out Doom Balloon showdown where the contestants had to pelt each other with many balloons; all of which had some very surprising surprises. (Laughs) Jasmine helped Samey learn how to stand up to Amy; who was at her worst. And it was their bickering that cost their team the win. Amy convinced everyone to vote for Samey. Or was it really Samey that got fired from the cannon? I don’t know, I can’t tell them apart. (Cuts to Chris at the bonfire) 11 players still in the game. Who is next on the chopping block? What form of pain will they experience next? Find out today, here on Total Drama Pahkitew Island. (Opening Credits) (Cuts to the treehouse where Jasmine wakes up from her branch and jumps to the ground to go forging. Sammy wakes up and looks out the window.) Sammy: Morning Jasmine! Want some help with the forging? Jasmine: What? I thought that you didn’t want to forge, Amy. Sammy: Um, yeah well, (pretends to be Amy) tough luck! I’m going to help whether you like it or not. Jasmine: OK, I guess I have no choice. (Both of them wink at each other. Cuts to them forging in the woods.) Jasmine: (Whispers) Hey Samey, there are lots of blueberries here. Here, (she throws one to her) break this one in half and put it on your cheek. That way no one will really know that you are Samey. (Confessional) Sammy: I’m fine with Jasmine knowing my secret. (Annoyed) I do hate pretending to be Amy. (Nervous) And I do hate to act like her in front of my new friends. (Calm, places the blueberry on her right cheek where Amy’s mole would be) But I’m still happy that Amy is far away from me. (End Confessional) (Cuts to Amy underwater) Amy: (Bubbling, angry) You are so going to get what’s coming to you Sparemy. (She then falls off a cliff and screams. Some seaweed floats upward as she hits the sea bed off-screen.) (Cuts back to Jasmine and Sammy) Shawn: (Off-screen) Morning Jasmine! Jasmine: Uh oh, (To Sammy) You better go before they see you forging with me as Amy. Sammy: (Points towards Shawn) Too Late! Shawn: Hey Jasmine! Hey Samey! Sammy: (Shocked, angry) What, I’m not Samey. I’m Amy! Shawn: Don’t worry, I’m the only one from the other team who saw the switcheroo. You’re secret is safe with me. (He winks) Sammy: (Relieved) OK! (She can hear Sky and Dave talking in the background) I better go back to the treehouse with what I got. I don’t want to act like Amy in front of them. If they find out, they might not be my friends anymore. Shawn: Because you stood up for them, I understand. I won’t say a word about this to them. Jasmine: See you in a few minutes. (Sammy leaves and Shawn looks for more berries just as Sky and Dave arrive) Sky: Um, was that Amy forging with you Jasmine? Jasmine: Yeah; with Samey gone I have no choice but to ask for her help. Dave: Man I wish she didn’t have to go. She was one of the nicest people here. Sky: Yeah, people with a pure heart deserve more than those who don’t. (Confessional) Jasmine: (Amazed) Oh just wait until Samey hears what Sky and Dave just said about her. (End Confessional) Jasmine: I better get these berries back to the other. Tell Shawn that I wish him good luck in today’s challenge. (She leaves) Sky: See ya! I better get these apples back to our team as well. You can stay and help Shawn with the rest of the forging. You can handle that right Dave? Dave: (Uncertain) Sure! Sky: Great! Meet you back at the cave. (She leaves) (Confessional) Dave: I wish I could forge with Sky some more. She’s all I can think about. And I really want to help her win the million. Besides, I have no plans for the money anyways. Oh well, there’s always tomorrow right? (End Confessional) Dave: (Calls out) Shawn, where did you go? (Shawn jumps from a blueberry bush and slices one off. Dave flinches as Shawn catches it.) Shawn: And that is how you hunt for berries. Dave: (Confused) OK! Anyways, Jasmine wanted to wish you luck today. I think she has a thing for you. Shawn: (Surprise) Really? Dave: Yep, just like I do for Sky. You must like her too, right? (Confessional) Shawn: Of course I have a thing for Jasmine. But I can’t do that. First comes love, then comes marriage, and then here comes a zombie baby who wants to eat your brains. (End Confessional) (Cuts to Rodney and Scarlett) Scarlett: (Stops Rodney) Be careful, raccoon droppings! (Rodney’s eyes glitter as the love frame surrounds Scarlett) Scarlett: Are you OK? Your vacant stare suggest some manner of neurological rest. (Confessional) Rodney: No one has ever saved me before. It must be true love. (Ashamed) Great, now I’ve got to break up with Jasmine again. (Sighs) Here I go again. (End Confessional) (Cuts to Team Kinosewak having a picnic) Sammy: (Hands a blueberry to Rodney) Here you go! (Rodney starts having the same reaction he had with Scarlett; but with Sammy as Amy) Sammy: You feeling alright? (Confessional) Rodney: (Worried) I’ve just broken up with Amy and now I have feelings for her again. (Gasp) I have three girlfriends now. But which one is my true love? (End Confessional) Rodney: Arrow you can’t dodge and eye you pierce… Sammy: (Pats him on the knee) Easy there Rodney! Rodney: OK! And by the way, does anyone realize that Amy picks berries way better than Samey? Topher: I agree! Don’t you think so Amy? Sammy: Well I think that Samey and I pick the same way. Scarlett: Perhaps you had an involuntary gustatory association with Samey, and with unpleasant taste. Max: Agreed! Samey will always be second best. Nothing else! (Confessional) Sammy: (Annoyed) Now that I am disguised as Amy, I have learned that either Amy has turned everyone against me or that they never loved me in general. (Gulps nervously) I really hope it’s the first one. (End Confessional) Chris: (Loud speaker) Attention everyone! (Cuts to the cave) Please report to the clearing for today’s challenge. (Cuts to the clearing with a giant monitor. Maskwak sits to the left while Kinosewak sits to the right.) Ella: (Sits in the middle of the scene) Good morning Sugar! How is my best friend doing? Sugar: Oh just fine, but (angry) you are sitting where the camera is smack dab in the center. So (she pushes Ella off the log) get out of my seat. (Confessional) Sugar: I said it before and I’ll say it again; Ella is not taking my spotlight away from me. More camera time means more time to shine. And I’m the only one who should shine. (End Confessional) Chris: Welcome to today’s challenge. I call it “Truth or Scare”. (Pulls out a remote) On the monitor above you will see two icons. The one on the left (shows Amy) shows which one of you is up for a truth or a scare. (Shows a halo on the right) A halo means you will have to tell the truth. (Shows a flame) A flame means that you will have to perform a scare, AKA, a scary challenge. Chef: (Arrives with some collars) Here are those shock collars you wanted. Chris: Excellent! Put them on everyone. Sugar: (As Chef places the collar around her neck) Why do we need these things? Chris: Because if you tell a lie or unsuccessfully perform your scare, then everyone on your team will feel a very painful shock. Jasmine: (As Chef places the collar around her) Have you tested these things yet? Chris: Nope, but I will right now. And to help us with that, say hello to today’s classic Total Drama cameo; Scott. (Chef tosses Scott towards Rodney) Scott: Aw, watch it will ya! (He then looks up at Rodney) Rodney? Rodney: Cousin? Chris: So you two are related. Scott: Yeah, he’s the real muscle in the family. He lives on the farm just on the other side of town opposite my farm. Rodney: Yeah, come here buddy! (He picks him up and gives him a friendly nuggy) Scott: (Laughs and cringes) OK, OK take it easy will ya! Rodney: (Releases him) Oh sorry! (Chef puts a shock collar on Scott) Scott: You’re kidding me right? Chris: Nope! Now it’s time (pulls out two remotes) to test these bad boys out. (He pushes both buttons and everyone but Scott gets electrocuted. Everyone’s hair is messy until the end of the challenge.) Max: (Angry) What was that? You said you were going to test these on Scott. Chris: Oh yeah, I was! Oh Chef! (Chef pushes a separate button and Scott gets electrocuted. Scott falls to the ground with a derpy looking expression while smoke comes off of him.) Scott: Did you order original recipe or extra crispy? Chris: (Laughs) Good stuff! Thanks for testing these things for me Scott. (Chef takes Scott away) Scott: Cock a doodle doo, the cow says moo. Topher: Chris, you’re ways of lying and tortures are second to none. Chris: (Annoyed) Thanks Topher! (Calm) Any who, you’re all probably wondering how I can tell whether you are telling the truth or not? Well I can’t, but this can. (A chicken enters the clearing) Everyone say hello to Clucky the Truth Seeking Chicken. Ella: Hello! Chris: Clucky here is like a walking lie detector test machine. She can tell whether what you are saying is true or not. (Clucky flaps onto Sammy’s lap) And Amy, you are the first one. (He pushes the button) let’s see what you get. (Lands on a halo) And it is a truth. OK Amy, just tell the truth and everyone will escape a “Shocking” fate. (Laughs) Your truth is; “Who do you dislike most?” (Cuts back and forth between Clucky and a nervous Sammy) Sammy: The person that a dislike most is… Amy! (Clucky nods and flaps away. Kinosewak gets a point.) Chris: You hate yourself? Care to explain? Sammy: Well um… Jasmine: I can answer for her. Amy obviously fells guilty for eliminating her twin, but she had to do what was needed in order to make our team stronger. Max: Again, I agree. She never belonged here in the first place. Topher/Scarlett/Rodney: Same here! Sammy: And what if she came here without me? Max: It wouldn’t matter either way. Samey was just holding us back. She is also a big disgrace to her family. I’m surprised that her family hasn’t kicked her out of her own home yet. (Sammy, Jasmine, and everyone but Sugar on Team Maskwak gasps) (Confessional) Max: (Excited) Did you hear what I just said? I’ve never said anything so evil before. I truly am becoming more evil every day. (Evil Laugh) (Cuts to Sammy’s) Sammy: (Outraged) Amy and mommy may not have loved me but they would never go as far as throwing me out of the house. (End Confessional) Dave: I think Samey is better than Amy. Sky: I second that. Shawn: Third. (Sammy secretly blushes) Max: You all are a bunch of fools! You don’t know what you are saying. Scarlett: (Knocks Max upside the head) Stop picking on them and keep your opinions to yourselves. (Sky gasp as the camera pans into her eye; revealing a flashback to a ten year old Sky getting picked on by some bigger athletes. They all then feel a big shock and run away when they see a ten year old female genius who looks like Scarlett.) 10 year old genius: That’s right, run! Go pick on someone your own size. (She turns to Sky) Are you OK? 10 year old Sky: (Relieved) Yeah, thanks for saving me! I’m Sky! 10 year old genius: Scarlett! (The two of them shake hands as the flashback goes into montage mode; it shows Scarlett timing Sky at the schools track, then to Sky helping Scarlett out with one of her inventions, then to Sky giving Scarlett a friendship bracelet and sharing a hug before Scarlett leaves for her new town. The flashback ends as the camera pans out of her eye.) (Confessional) Sky: (Excited) I knew it! That Scarlett IS the same Scarlett I met 6 years ago. This is great! (End Confessional) Max: Aw, why did you do that? Scarlett: (Whispers) Just wait until the teams merge, then you insult them as much as you like. But for now, just keep coming up with ways to stop them from winning. That’s more important than insulting them. Max: (Impressed) Yeah you’re right! Insults now are just distractions for them to get to us faster. Chris: Alright enough dog whispering, time to see who is next. (The icons spin and this time it’s Rodney with a halo) It’s Rodney telling a truth! Rodney, your question is this; “Who do you think is the most attracted girl on the island?” (Confessional) Rodney: I can only choose one girl. But that would mean I would have to break the hearts of the other two. (End Confessional) Sugar: Well it’s obvious who the most attractive girl; it’s me! Rodney: (Quickly) Yeah, it’s Sugar! Sugar: You’re darn tootin right! (Clucky clucks crossly and Chris pushes Kinosewak’s button; electrocuting them all) Chris: Sorry dude but what you just said was a complete lie. Sugar: Well you’re chicken must be broken because that was no lie. (Clucky takes Maskwak’s remote and electrocutes them) Chris: Do not insult Clucky; she has some serious angerment issues. (Clucky huffs) Ella: Don’t worry Sugar! I’m sure Rodney thinks you’re the second prettiest girl on the island. Sugar: (Angry) I ain’t no runner-up! Chris: OK, who’s next? (The icons spin and this time it’s Sky with a halo) It’s Sky telling the truth. Sky, “Do you have any friends back home?” Sky: (Confident) No, not really! But I do have one friend from a few years ago, and she is on the island right now. (Everyone gasps) Chris: (Interested) Really, and who is it? Sky: It’s Scarlett! (Everyone looks at Scarlett) Scarlett: (Confused) And you are? Sky: It’s me, Sky! You saved me from some athletes bullying me in the 5th grade. I made you a friendship bracelet before you moved. We even had a little cheer that we made up; You know “Friends are here, friends are now, friends stick together, friends are forever.” (Everyone looks at Sky funny. Scarlett does nothing but cringe.) Chris: That was the stupidest cheer I have ever heard. And since Scarlett hasn’t said anything that proves that you two are friends… (He pushes Maskwak’s button and zaps them) It’s obvious that what you said was a lie. Sky: But it wasn’t! (Confessional) Sky: I know it’s her! (End Confessional) Chris: Sky, since you wasted my time with such a silly story, and cheer, it’s only fitting that you should get the first scare. (Sky looks nervous) Sky, your scare is to drink… an entire jug… of mineral water. (Chef hands Sky the mineral water) Sky: (Happy) Well that doesn’t seem so bad. Chris: If you can finish it all, every last drop, in 30 seconds, your team gets a point. (Pulls out a stop watch) And go! (He starts the watch; Sky takes a few sips of the water continuously) Sugar: Come on, drink faster! Chris: 20 second left! Sky: I’m trying, but this is the fastest I can go. Shawn: Here, let me help you with that. (He takes the jug and starts shaking it violently with one hand on the bottom and the other on the spout) Sky: What are you doing? Shawn: No time to explain, just get ready to open your mouth. (The water inside begins to bubble and rumble) Down the hatch it goes. (He points the spout at Sky as all the water gushes out into her mouth. The force pushes her back off the log.) (Confessional) Shawn: It’s called “Thirst Thrashing.” When you are being attacked by a vicious zombie horde, you don’t have time to savor every sip. (End Confessional) Chris: Well even though some of it went up her nose, it still counts. (Maskwak’s side of the monitor gets a point) Team Maskwak gets a point with 10 seconds to spare. How does that make you feel Sky? (Sky gets up holding her bloated stomach as it gurgles. The rest of Maskwak moves aside in case she gets sick.) (Confessional) Sky: (Moaning) You know that feeling you get when a volcano is about to go off in your stomach and you don’t know which end it will go off? (Groans) That’s what it feels like. (End Confessional) Chris: It’s a tie game with both teams at one a piece. But who will win? And will Sky be able to keep all that water it? Find out when we return to more Total Drama Pahkitew Island. (Commercial Break) (Cuts to the clearing. Sky’s stomach is still bloated and gurgling. Everyone from both teams ducks and covers behind their logs. She covers her mouth.) Sky: (Tiny burp) Jasmine: That’s it! I thought that she would explode or something. Topher: Come on Sky this is Chris we’re talking about. Try putting on a show for him. (To himself) But more importantly me. Sky: Sorry! Chris: So you want a show don’t you Topher? Topher: (Excited) Oh Yes! Chris: Good, because (Topher’s image appears with a halo) it’s your turn to tell the truth. Your question is this; “Is there anything that you don’t like about me?” (Confessional) Topher: (Annoyed) Everything! You’re old school, McLean. It’s time for someone (points to his face) to take your place. Hmm, maybe I should just choose one. So technically I’m not lying. (End Confessional) Topher: Unfortunately, there is only one thing that I don’t like about you. Chris: (Impressed) Really, what is that may I ask? Topher: Most of the time, when the season is over, you don’t give the million to the winner. (Everyone gasps. Sky is more terrified than the others.) Come on, the winners from seasons 1, 3, and 5 never walked away with their prize. You probably say this just to get us to come here. So what I’m saying is, the million dollars is nothing but a lie. (Everyone gasps again) Chris: Oh wow! That was a great answer that you came up with (Annoyed) that was a complete lie. (He pushes the button and shocks Kinosewak. Sky is relieved.) Topher: (Annoyed) Hey, I thought that the chicken was supposed to know whether we are lying or not. Chris: I didn’t need Clucky to know that it was a lie. (Confessional) Topher: (Angry) That was no lie! Those people that worked hard for the million deserved it. That’s something I will do when I take over. (Cuts to Sky's) Sky: (Annoyed) Don’t scare me like that Topher. I need that money and THAT is no joke! (End Confessional) Chris: OK, who’s next? (Max’s icon appears next to a halo) Max, “What is it that you fear most?” Max: Evil fears nothing! (Clucky clucks crossly and Chris shocks Kinosewak) Topher: Um, excuse me Chris but only Max lied. Why should we get zapped? Chris: Sorry, but you guys are a packaged deal. If one of you lies or unsuccessfully complete a scare you all pay the price. (Everyone glares at Max. He laughs sheepishly.) (The next one up is Dave with a flame) Chris: Dave, time for a scare! Now there are some scares, and then there even scarier scares, and then there’s this; (pulls out a card) in order to win a point, “You must kiss a person next to you.” (Dave looks surprisingly at Shawn as Shawn runs away before he turns happily towards Sky) Dave: (Happily nervous) Well I guess we have to kiss. I mean in order for us to get a point and get us closer to victory. Sky: (Blushes) Yeah, for a win. (Confessional) Dave: (Excited) YES, JACKPOT BABY! (End Confessional) Dave: After you. Sky: No, no, after you. Sugar: (Angry) Will you two just do it already? (Confessional) Sugar: Even if I don’t want you guys to. (End Confessional) (Sky and Dave close their eyes and prepare to kiss when Sky’s cheeks bulge up and she releases a loud booming belch in Dave’s face as it echoes across the island. Sky covers her mouth in shock at Dave with his hair blown back.) Dave: I think I can taste your burp in my eyes. Chris: WOW, that was impressive! Unfortunately their lips never actually touched so… (He shocks Maskwak) Sky: Sorry everyone! It must have been the mineral water. (Confessional) Sky: It had nothing to do with the mineral water. When I get nervous I belch really loudly when I’m taking a test or when I’m near a really cute guy. (Stunned) What? No, no, I don’t like Dave. Well I do but not like him like him. It was the mineral water. (Cuts to Dave’s) Dave: (Sobs, voice cracks up) I was so close! (Gasps deeply) (End Confessional) (The monitor shows Shawn with a flame) Chris: Shawn, to get a point, “You must pick your nose and wipe it on the person next to you.” (Shawn looks at the only person next to him, Dave, and grins deviously as Dave runs away; back and forth near Kinosewak’s log) Shawn: Come back here! Dave: (Stop right by Kinosewak; panicing) You stay away from me! Shawn: (Placing his right finger to the side of his nose) Snot Rocket away! Dave: No, Please! (Shawn blows snot right at Dave; which grosses Dave and Kinosewak out) (Confessional) Shawn: Been perfecting that move for a few years now for when the zombie apocalypse comes. I got three detentions for that. (End Confessional) Shawn: You OK Dave? Dave: Ew, it’s all over me. It’s slimy and drippy! Chris: Not bad Shawn but I said you had to pick your nose, not blow. And, you were supposed to get the person next to you, (pans to Maskwak) not your whole team. (Maskwak is electrified and the snot goes away) Ella: At least the electrocution fried all the snot away. (The monitor now shows Ella with a halo. Clucky jumps onto her lap.) Ella: Oh hello there little chicken. Chris: Ella, “What would you change about you?” Ella: Hmm, the thing that I want to change is whatever is keeping me from being best friends with Sugar. (Kinosewak, except Scarlett, “Awes”; Max nudges her arm) Scarlett: (Annoyed) What? I’m showing you that evil shouldn’t show any loving emotions. Max: Oh good point! But do you think this is worth it? From you I mean. Scarlett: Oh yes I do. Just showing you what evil shouldn’t do. Max: Gotcha! Ella: I know she and I will be best friends forever. I firmly believe that! Sugar: (Gets up, angry) I firmly believe? That’s pageant talk there missy! You are going down! (Clucky gets scared and flaps onto Chris’ head while Dave and Shawn holds Sugar back; Dave with his arms around her neck and Shawn’s around her stomach. Chris electrifies them.) Sky: (Annoyed) Hey, what was that for? Chris: For scaring Clucky and I can only assume that what Ella just said was a lie. Ella: But I wasn’t! Chris: Whatever! The score is still at one a piece so it’s on to the lightning round; time to see who can out-score the other team. And I know who will be going home if Maskwak loses. Ella: But I… (Moans) (Lightning Round Begins) (Sky with a flame) Chris: “But braces on a beaver!” (Cuts to outside a beaver’s den where Sky wrestles with a beaver; she comes out with her shirt torn up, a few scratches on her arms and face, her hair all ruffled up, and a black left eye; she smiles as she shows the beaver with braces on it) (Cuts to the monitor where Maskwak gets a point. It then shows Rodney with a halo.) Chris: Rodney, “Which teammate would you save?” Rodney: Uh Jasmine! No Scarlett! No Amy! No, oh man! (Kinosewak gets shocked) (The monitor shows Scarlett with a flame) Chris: “Beautify a bear!” (Cuts to Scarlett putting makeup on a sleeping bear. The bear wakes just as Scarlett is done. Cuts back to the monitor where Kinosewak gets a point.) (The monitor shows Jasmine with a flame) Chris: “Feed an iguana with your mouth!” (Cuts to Jasmine putting a cockroach in her teeth as she approaches an iguana. Its tongue then wraps around her head as it jumps on her face while she screams behind its tongue.) (Cuts to the monitor where Kinosewak gets a point. It then shows Rodney with a halo.) Rodney: (Sighs) (Kinosewak is electrocuted. The monitor shows Sugar with a flame.) Chris: OK Sugar, (Chef walks up with a tarantula and a plate) to get a point, “You must take this harmless looking tarantula and…” (Sugar grabs it and eats it) WOW Gross! All you had to do was “Pet It.” Sugar: (Rubs her stomach) Oh sorry! You mean like this? Chris: (Uncertain) Yeah! Maskwak gets a point! (The monitor now shows Maskwak and Kinosewak with 3 points apiece) (Lightning Round Ends) Chris: Wow, I could do this all day. I mean seriously these things (the remote buttons) are awesome. (Everyone is annoyed) But, it’s time to finally end this. (Everyone is relieved) It’s time for the sudden death round. One player from each team must take on one last challenge for the win. Playing for Kinosewak is (the monitor shows Rodney) Rodney. Rodney: (Stunned) What? No, not another truth. I can’t deal with the stress anymore. Chris: Relax! In the sudden death round, there are no truths, only scares. Rodney: (Excited) YES! In Your Face, Chicken. And guess what, back on the farm, I eat 6 eggs for breakfast every day. (Clucky gets very angry) 6 juicy delicious eggs! (Clucky tries to attack him but Chris holds her back) Chris: Easy Clucky! (Back to the monitor; Ella’s icon shows up) And playing for Maskwak is Ella. Ella: Yay! Chris: OK, (holds up two bags) in these bags are the remotes to the shock collars. Ella gets Kinosewak’s while Rodney gets Maskwak’s. In order to win; you must un-tie the bag, get the opposing teams remote, and shock the other team with it. First one to do so, win immunity for their whole team. Topher: And the losing team sends someone home. Chris: Actually, now that I’m looking at these two, both Ella and Rodney were the weakest of their teams so whichever one of them fails, that one will get a one way ticket to the cannon. (Everyone gasps) Chris: OK, and Go! (He blows his air horn) (Rodney and Ella attempt to un-tie their bags) Kinosewak: You can do it Rodney! Go for it! Maskwak: Come on Ella! You’ve got this! Sugar: (Annoyed) Shock her Rodney! Dave: But we’ll lose and Ella will go home. Sugar: That’s the idea! Besides, it will be worth it! Rodney: (Groans) Curse my giant sausage fingers! I can’t get the rope off the bag. Ella: (The remote is in her hand) I was able to get mine off with no trouble. Would you like some help? Chris: Ella, just push the button and your team wins. (Ella is about to push it, but she backs off) Ella: I can’t do it! It’s just too mean! Who would do such a thing? (Clucky then takes the remote and presses it multiple time; viciously. Team Kinosewak is electrified.) Chris: (Surprised) Clucky No! He’s not worth it! (Clucky keeps on pushing the button until the collars blow up in Kinosewak’s face; covering them in smoke. They all have dirt-covered faces. Sammy feels her cheek and notices the blueberry is gone and she runs off get another. Scarlett’s hair is now long and spiky. She cringes as she runs towards a stunned Rodney and steals the bag and gets the rope; using it to tie her hair back into a bun.) (Confessional) Sammy: (Relieved) Phew, that was close! (Puts a new blueberry on her cheek) (Cuts to Scarlett’s) Scarlett: (Relieved and annoyed) That was close! You also exposed me Rodney. I am so glad you are going home. (End Confessional) (Chef arrives to grab Clucky; who pants heavily with her big, frustrated, bloodshot eyes. He then takes her away in a strait jacket with a mouth mask over her beck while being rolled away on a two-wheeled trolley.) Chris: Team Maskwak, congratulations on your victory with a little help from a seriously ticked off chicken. (He holds out a take-out bag) Tonight, your dinner comes from Humpty Dumpty’s Meat Shack. (Shows a bag with Humpty Dumpty on it; tipping over with some horses running inside it) “Humpty Dumpty’s Meat Shack; where all the king’s horses feed all the king’s men.” (Everyone, but Sugar, from Maskwak covers their mouths as if they are about to vomit) Chris: (Puts the bag away) Or if you like, Chef is cooking up some chicken. Team Kinosewak, I’m sure you will all join me at the cannon tonight to watch Rodney make his exit. (Kinosewak glares at Rodney. He moans.) (Confessional) Rodney: (Ashamed) Because of me, my team lost. And now I’m going home for this. Jasmine, Amy, and Scarlett will never forgive me for this. (End Confessional) (Cuts to Sky walking back to the Cave when Dave runs up next to her) Dave: Sky, wait up. Phew, what a day huh. Sky: Yep! Dave: And I can’t believe we almost kissed back there. Sky: Yeah, we sure almost did. (She then sighs heavily; which concerns Dave) Dave: What’s wrong? Sky: Topher said that Chris won’t give the million to whoever wins. I just can’t believe that. That money is going to change everything for me. Dave: Sky, I promise you that I will do whatever it takes to get you the million. Sky: (Gasps) You would do that for me? Dave: Yes! (Sky and Dave look at each other romantically until Sky’s cheeks bulge up again. She covers her mouth as she runs off-screen. Dave sighs upsettingly.) Dave: I know Sky loves the prize money, but I want to know if she loves me. (He walks away) If only I had a sign. Sky: (Belches loudly like before) Excuse me! Dave: Anything! (Cuts to the bonfire) Chris: Well Rodney, tonight, you are going home by default. I told everyone else to vote anyway just to know if they would’ve voted for you anyway. Turns out they did. Rodney: (Sighs sadly) Chris: So let us not waste any more time. The cannon needs feeding. (Cuts to Rodney in the Cannon of Shame. Chris, Chef, and the rest of Kinosewak watch.) Rodney: Goodbye everyone! Now I know not to mess with relationships. Chris: You mean as in ending them and starting them all over again then yes. Rodney: Well, before I go, I just want to say something. Jasmine, Amy, and Scarlett, this that you I, there’s love and raccoon droppings, and hey, with all this shocking, bwak this chicken with girl and island, 3, uh oh, yeah! Chris: Hold that thought! (He pushes the button and shoots Rodney out) Rodney: (Screams just before he crashes onto a battleship nearby) Chris: Ooh, I think I just sank someone’s battleship. Who is next to go down? Find out next time on Total Drama Pahkitew Island. (Ending Credits) (Fades into the busted up battleship where Rodney swims up to the surface) Rodney: Oh man, hitting this ship knocked me up real good. (He then sees Jasmine, Amy, and Scarlett as angels flying up into the night sky) Rodney: (Sighs romantically) They sure are beautiful. (He waves at them) Until we meet again. I promise you all that I will be a better man next time. My heart will go on! (Gasp) I just said something romantically without jumbling up my words. I really have become a better man! Nothing can ruin this moment. (An iceberg suddenly sails into him; knocking him underwater. He then swims up again as it sails away.) Rodney: Where did that come from? There’s no ice nearby. (He looks back towards the island) Did it come from the island, but how?